


kinktober 2019 - day 11

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Family Values, In Public, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Coercion, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: “Pop quiz,” his teacher says, and Gakushuu’s body goes hot.





	kinktober 2019 - day 11

“Pop quiz,” his teacher says, and Gakushuu’s body goes hot.

It should be fairly simple, judging from today’s lesson—first year college-level math, most likely—but he knows he’ll still have to work fast, given his current circumstances.

Gakuhou sits behind his desk, glances around at the room of ready faces, and announces: “Begin.”

Gakushuu bites the inside of his cheek in preparation as he flips the paper over, and sure enough, he’s hit by a blunt rush of sensation as the vibrator inside him picks up speed. The pulses come in a rhythm, rather than a consistent buzz that would be easier to tune out, and it’s difficult not to knock his teeth together with each stop-start. 

But he can focus. He can always focus. The first problem is simple, practically identical to one discussed earlier in the lesson, and his pencil flies across the page with ease.

The second one he can tell only requires a bit of arithmetic, but the specifics are hidden within the obtuse wording of the problem. He’s about halfway through his second read of the full text when the intensity of the vibration in him peaks—for just a second, and then recedes again. He manages not to make a sound, but it’s enough to knock his concentration askew, and he has to start over again.

On his third attempt, the steady pulses suddenly slow down, and Gakushuu finds that he had been reading each word in time with the rhythm his body is trapped in, so his pace is slowed in turn. He shakes his head, as if it will shake off the haze of pleasure leeching at his concentration, then focuses back on the problem.

When he finishes the fourth, he risks a glance up to where his father is seated. Gakuhou is not looking at him, casually flipping through a textbook and occasionally turning to take notes, likely working on a lesson plan. One hand is in his pocket.

Perhaps naïvely, Gakushuu had assumed the whole day would be as it was in the first forty minutes of the lesson—an even, steady buzz inside of him that had started the moment Gakuhou walked into the room and would presumably end the moment he left. He hadn’t counted on multiple settings, much less this pulsing one that seems to drill into his insides.

Always one step ahead. Always one more obstacle to conquer.

Gakushuu looks back down at his sheet, and the pulsing suddenly stops. He only has a few seconds to adjust to the lack of sensation before it suddenly starts again, but not in the steady tempo he’d been growing accustomed to. One moment it’s quick, the next a pulse seems to take multiple seconds, then a rising speed that drops off again, completely unpredictable.

His pencil tip breaks.

One of the students next to him glances up at the sound, raises an eyebrow, then goes back to her own work. Stupid. Embarrassing. He can’t lose control like this, he _can’t_, and especially not to the point where other students notice. 

He grits his teeth and sharpens his pencil. He’s more annoyed than aroused, but that doesn’t stop his traitorous body from twitching when the intensity increases again, his leg bouncing hard enough to hit the bottom of his desk. 

Another glare from a classmate. He should be concentrating harder, Gakushuu thinks spitefully, maybe then he won’t look up at the slightest noise. _He_ doesn’t even have an excuse.

The fifth and final problem is going to require a fairly complex diagram. His lines aren’t perfectly straight, which is infuriating, but the clock is ticking, and the only thing worse than a poorly-done problem is an unfinished one. 

He’s almost finished with his last few computations when the vibrator stops. The sudden complete loss of sensation makes his stomach lurch and his pencil halt, and he braces himself for what could come next: full power, a steady rise, a new pattern—

“Time’s up.”

_Fuck_.

His breathing is heavy, has been for some time—how long? He’s not sure—and he forces his hands not to tremble as he passes his paper forward. Incomplete, imperfect, worthless.

His father does not look at him.

When class is dismissed, Gakushuu stays behind, making a show of sorting through his bag as the last students file out into the hall. “That was a cheap trick,” he says, standing up (with absolutely no difficulty at all, he might add). “I didn’t know our esteemed principal would stoop to such measures.”

“I think it’s obvious that any ‘trick’ I pull could be countered, with enough effort and ingenuity.”

“I didn’t think you capable of—_ghh_!”

The vibration at what must be full power he was expecting, but the _movement_ he wasn’t, as the toy starts to thrust further inside him. He should have tried to find the specs of the new toy on his phone before class. Stupid, unprepared—

He slams his hand on the desk next to him to keep his body straight, but then Gakuhou is in front of him in a flash, pushing down on Gakushuu’s shoulders until he sinks easily, too easily, to his knees. He looks pathetic like this—he _knows_ he does, his father has the footage to prove it—but between the toy fucking him at the perfect pace and Gakuhou’s overwhelming presence, he can barely bring himself to fight.

“Do you want something?”

His cock is straining at his uniform slacks, his hips are stuttering forward into nothing, his jaw is locked tight, his knuckles are pale as he grips the seat of the chair nearest him.

“No.”

“You should get going to the library, then. You wouldn’t want to be the last one of your study group to arrive.”

Gakushuu pulls himself upright slowly, half-expecting Gakuhou to slam him down again, but his father leniently steps to the side to let Gakushuu through. 

“Oh, and Asano-kun,” he calls, just as Gakushuu’s out the door. “I would recommend not stopping at the bathroom on the way. You’re already late.”

Of course not. 

“Of course not,” Gakushuu says, smiling with all of his teeth on display. “No distractions.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy), check it out for kinktober updates and the only tweets about asanocest this side of fandom!


End file.
